


Steve and Notch Hide and Seek (In Creative Mode)

by RowanBertswurth



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Hide and Seek, In Creative Mode, M/M, Whhy do I hurt myself like this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 10:58:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15266043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RowanBertswurth/pseuds/RowanBertswurth
Summary: I had dream and now I'm writing it down





	Steve and Notch Hide and Seek (In Creative Mode)

**Author's Note:**

> I had dream and now I'm writing it down

Steve and Notch were flying in the air eating pork chops bored out of their fucking minds, and they were getting really fucking bored of boredom itself. So to eradicate the demon that has contaminated their minds called "boredom", Notch suggested that they should play a game of hide and seek in creative.

Steve thought that his idea was fucking stupid but after some time of arguing, Notch was able to convince him otherwise.

So then began the the death game of hide and seek.

To decide which one of them would be the hider and the seeker they played a game of rock, paper, scissors. Fate decided that Notch was the seeker and Steve was the hider. Notch went inside of a tree??? to count while Steve went into the ocean and hid inside of the dirt. When Notch was done counting he brought up his map and found Steve inside of the ocean, but when Notch went in the ocean he drowned????? while Steve watched in horror. And then we zoom out of the scene to see a kid holding a dvd case with the title "Steve and Notch's Grand Adventure".

"Maaaaaan brrroooooh, thet moivivoe sukked baalllalz!" Some stupid fucking kid said, while holding the dvd case.

"HEhe, yeeeeeeeeah." Another kid to the right of the first kid said. Little did Kid #1 know, Kid #2 absolutely loved the movie.

Then I woke up.


End file.
